In the medical field, implantable leads are used with a wide variety of medical devices. For example, implantable leads are commonly used to form part of implantable cardiac pacemakers that provide therapeutic stimulation to the heart by sensing electrical activity of the heart and delivering pacing, cardioversion or defibrillation pulses via electrodes disposed on the leads, e.g., typically near distal ends of the leads. Leads may also be used to deliver therapeutic agents. A number of challenges exist with respect to medical leads; in particular, as more advanced and complex therapeutic techniques are developed, new configurations are required to facilitate fixation of lead electrodes at alternate implant sites within a patient.